1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the area of digital data processing systems and, in particular, to the interfacing of two different asynchronous bus-based computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, there exist many diverse types of data processing systems. These different computer systems provide many different functions and have many different characteristics. For any given type of data processing system, there are certain advantages and certain disadvantages in comparison with other types of data processing systems.
A first well-known type of computer system, commonly referred to as an IBM 3270 System, has found wide-spread commercial use in applications such as data entry, word processing, transaction-handling, data communications, etc. There are many known types of IBM and IBM-compatible 3270 systems in use by nearly all of the Fortune 1000 companies.
Typically, an IBM 3270 System comprises a plurality of IBM 3270 terminals coupled to an IBM host processor by means of an IBM 3274 controller. Both the host processor and the controller are coupled to a system bus known as an IBM Multibus. The structure and functionality of the IBM Multibus conform to a uniquely defined bus specification with respect to a wide variety of bus parameters such as the number and width of channels, bus timing, parity, etc.
In the aforementioned IBM 3270 System, the IBM 3270 terminals are coupled to the IBM 3274 controller by means of two-conductor, twisted-pair coaxial cables referred to as RG62 cables. As there is a very large quantity of IBM 3270 Systems installed throughout the world, there is also a very large quantity of IBM 3270 terminals. Correspondingly, there is also a very large investment in installed coaxial cable coupling such IBM 3270 terminals to their respective IBM 3274 controllers. The current rate for installation of RG62 cabling is approximately $10-25 per linear foot.
It would be highly desirable to extend the useful life of the expensive investment in IBM 3270 System equipment and cable installation by giving the IBM 3270 System additional up-to-date functionality. New functionality is currently provided, for example, by data processing systems operating under the UNIX operating system commercially available from AT&T Information Systems, Inc. Such data processing systems are widely available.
The UNIX operating system supports improvements in development software, application software, and distributed data processing software which are not available using the IBM 3270 System alone. In addition, certain commercially available processors operating under the UNIX operating systems represent the leading edge in processor versatility and throughput.
Many UNIX-based computer systems utilize a VME system bus. The VME bus is a widely used standard bus. A large number of processors and associated memory and peripheral equipment are compatible with the VME bus, and they are commercially available from many different vendors worldwide. Much of this equipment cannot be connected to the IBM Multibus. For example, at the present time the IBM 3274 controller does not support many types of printers and data storage devices. It currently supports only dot matrix and line printers. Thus, it would be very desirable if there were a way to connect new varieties of peripheral equipment to IBM 3274 controllers operating on the IBM Multibus.
It would be of significant economic benefit to offer the installed base of IBM and IBM-compatible 3270 systems the capability of running UNIX-based application software and of benefiting from the enhanced features of recent 32-bit, high-speed processors and peripheral equipment, such as laser printers.
It would also be highly desirable for users of UNIX-based data processing systems to have the ability to perform IBM 3270 System functions from the UNIX-based system terminals. Such functions include many valuable software applications which are resident in the 3270 host computer but which are not available in UNIX-based systems.
Thus a circuit for interfacing between an IBM 3270 system and a VME system is required to achieve the above-described functionality. More specifically a circuit for interfacing the asynchronous IBM Multibus and the asynchronous VME bus is required.
A known prior art circuit for interfacing two different data processing systems operated by locking the two different system buses together. Whenever one system bus was in use, operations on the other system bus had to be halted until the first system bus was again free. This had a significantly adverse effect on the operation of both computer systems. There is thus a significant need for an interface between two different asynchronous system buses having the features described above, in which each system bus can operate independently of the other.